


Fly in the Ointment

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rani and Clyde and the heir to the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly in the Ointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/gifts).



The creepy green alien holding them prisoner said his species was "Silurian," but Clyde insisted on calling him "Bugface," which made Rani laugh inside. Bugface told them his species were the rightful heirs to the planet and a bunch of other barmy nonsense.

Rani paid attention to the door mechanism, and Clyde cracked bugspray jokes to distract him while she got them free. They shoved Bugface back into his stasis pod and that was that.

When they dragged themselves back to Sarah Jane's, she asked where they'd been all day.

"Just catching bugs," said Clyde, and Rani laughed out loud.


End file.
